An Impassive Appearance
by Lilybet Edyvean
Summary: Pansy Parkinson thought life was simple. Throw in bunnies, redhead twins,'black market' deals and decisions for the future. Her life becomes much more complicated. And why can't George Weasley stay away?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I continue to not own anything that has to do with "Harry Potter" or "J.K Rowling" If I did, do you truly think I would waste my time writing mindless stories and publish them on the internet? I didn't think so..

Authors Note: This is my first story that is centered on Pansy. I have always felt that she has been looked upon in a unfair way, so I have written this story in hopes of helping people to see deeper on who she really is...

* * *

I am tired of being judged.

Judged unfairly. I am tired of the looks.

The ones that tell me that I'm different; unimportant.

I am tired of being told what to do.

How to live my life.

I live in a fantasy world.

Everything is not what it seems.

Poison lurks behind the smiles of visitors.

Danger awaits me at every corner.

Yet I do not have to face it.

I am sheltered.

Sheltered from all truth.

All my life I have been told lies.

Lies that led me to become who I am.

Ice queen.

The one with no emotions.

The sneering, evil one.

The one that has no friends.

The Slytherin.

You wonder, does she not tire of this treatment?

Does she not want to break free?

I do, I do want to break free.

I so badly want to be accepted.

Not judged. I want to make a image for myself.

One that people will walk by me and say "I wonder who that girl is.."

I want to be respected.

I am tiring of my mask.

It is slipping from my grasp.

Yes, I shall continue to be Ice Queen.

But I will separate those who attempt to deceive me, from those that mean to help me.

Help me.

I tell myself I do not need their help.

But I do. I need it desperately.

But I refuse to show weakness.

I was raised to be strong, and I shall stay that way.

I shall show my parents that they have not created one to be treated like a lapdog.

I will not do their bidding.

No.

I am independent.

I shall show them how strong they have truly made me.

Yes, they will regret it. I am cold. I do not have friends.

I simply have acquaintances.

My parents call them "useful" connections.

On the outside I sneer at the mention of friends.

Those who will put themselves in the place of danger to protect a friend.

Those who value their friends like my parents value money.

I sound like I am talking about Gryffindors.

The supposed selfless, brave ones.

The ones the opposite of what I am.

I am prideful, and I put myself before anyone else.

That is what I am, what I have grown up to be.

What I remain to be.

My face smirks at the attempts of bravery that the Gryffindors so often stage for our amusement.

But my heart clenches, and I wonder if I, a Slytherin, could ever be so daring.

No, I know I could never be.

And I do not wish to be a Gryffindor.

I simply wish to perhaps test their qualities.

I am a Slytherin, inside and out.

I just do not share all the ideals that my "acquaintances" believe in.

I wish to make my own identity.

To make friends.

To laugh and smile.

To be one with a heart.

I am tired of my expressionless visage.

It is old.

Yet I am scared.

Scared of trying something like this.

Its new. I am so typical.

Too afraid.

Fear has a stronghold in my life.

Fear is what has made me who I am.

Fear of defying the orders and commands of parents and those influences around me.

Fear of trying something new. Fear of being me.

That girl is in me.

The one that dreams of having friends.

Being like all those laughing girls that she watches out of the corner of her eye.

But she banishes all those thoughts.

She knows that she will always stand apart from them.

I do not wish to pity myself.

Pity is no good.

Pity leads to low self esteem.

Although, I think I already suffer from that.

I appear fine on the outside.

Uncaring about life, confident.

But on the inside I am so afraid.

Afraid of what people think every time I walk by them.

I call myself Ice Queen, but I am not entirely so.

Around my only two acquaintances I am different.

Blaise and Draco.

I show my emotions to them.

Not my insecurities though.

We do not laugh, nor do we 'hang out' a lot.

We understand each other, and sit with each other, making comments every now and then.

By saying that I show my emotions to them, I mean I can tell them how I hate so and so, and love a certain class.

No one knows of my fear.

I have hidden that very deep within myself.

Nor do I show my everyday gripes, and insecurities about being judged.

I keep telling myself to stand strong, for I am a Slytherin.

I am Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well, here goes my first Pansy story....right now I am considering making this Pansy/Harry or Pansy/some other guy....lol. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed the prologue. I feel like it is reasonably good. If you don't like it..then well, too bad. -shrugs- Can you at least do me a favor, and review? Even if you will scream at me because it sucks. Sigh. Just please review...it helps my self esteem ;)**


	2. Chapter 1 Love at First Punch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Authors Note: Um, I just wanted to say that my older sister helped out a lot with this story (so far) She is going to beta the rest of the story for me, as I write along. So far I have up to Chapter 2 written. And the plot line of course ;) Just incase you are mentally challenged (jk) you should know that any italics that I put in the story are her thoughts...Thanks so much for reading this nudge nudge**

**Uber Special Note: Thank you soo much to _Slytherin-girl TF lover_!! You got me started, so now I am doing a George/Pansy story! So I guess this story shalt now be dedicated to you, since you basically inspired me to write up the whole plot. My sister also thinks the whole twin/Pansy idea was very much creative of you..Thanks again soo very much. I luff you, and you shall get chocolate. I hope more people review meh story. Maybe not, but atleast I have one reviewer . **

* * *

**Chapter 1. Love at first Punch**

I was stumbling my way through the Entrance hall, mumbling incoherent words under my breath.

I hadn't had the best day.

It had started off with myself almost missing the Hogwarts Express, only to have to sit with a bunch of 1st years, who were giggling madly the whole way. Lets just say that they stopped as soon as I screamed my head off at them. After getting off the train, I had had some difficulty finding my owl, and was once again stuck with some giggling children, but in the form of 5th year Hufflepuffs this time. They had quieted down with speed once I had threatened them with a deadly tone of voice. When I finally got out of the carriage, I slipped on the mud, and landed on my bum, and managed to get mud all on my clothes. So when I finally got up from my horrible state on the ground, I made my way to the castle, and decided to skip going to the feast, and instead go to the dormitories to change.

Now here was I, Pansy Parkinson, newly crowned Queen of the Mud, my legs dragging, as I haphazardly made my way through the enormous entrance hall. I was so absorbed in my depressing and jumbled thoughts, and my feet, that I did not see the person striding my way, looking very preoccupied.

The inevitable happened, and we collided. I winced at the jarring impact, and dropped my owl, Hermes's, cage. I landed with a loud thud on the floor, and my poor bum was abused once more.

"Ow." was my comment of the day.

"OH! I am terribly sorry, would you, I mean, do you need me to help you?"

"Uh uh, I was going uh to uh." My murmur was barely audible, and I didn't even know what I was saying thanks to my dazed state.

"Need, I mean, sorted..er, not sorted.." Arg, my stupid brain. Now I was rambling.

"Um, do you mean you need to get sorted?" A gentle male voice broke through my frustrations.

That woke me up.

"WHAT?" I looked up incredulously to meet a pair of warm brown eyes, that were part of a very handsome face, if I do say so myself. And a well toned quidditch build. Red hair too. How interesting.

"Excuse me?" he said. I flushed as I realized that I still hadn't explained myself. Arg, I was acting like such a school girl! I was Pansy Parkinson, I was supposed to be calm and collected.

"What I meant to say was that how utterly ignorant can you get?"

"Excuse me?" He repeated.

I rolled my eyes. Good sign that my Ice Queen image was back. "You truly think that I am a first year?"

He looked at me blankly.

I snorted. "Oh Please. You must be one of those idiotic Hufflepuffs..I am a seventh year…" I said the last bit slowly, patronizing the blockhead.

He raised a eyebrow. "Okay. So are you coming to the feast? Or too ashamed of your appearance?" I decided that I would not be put down by the nincompoop.

"Yes I am coming." I said haughtily, inside I was cursing my pride.

"Wait, my owl.." I said hesitatingly.

"Oh that thing..the house elves have already taken it.." He said, eyeing me.

"Oh ok.."

"So, shall we go?"  
I looked at him. "Yes.."

He grinned at me, causing me to flush, something that my face usually never does. He started to walk and I followed, just staring at his back, and forgetting the fact that my clothes and face were caked in mud. All I could think about was him. How annoying.

We reached the Great Hall and he stopped.  
"Well, I assume I shall see you later.."  
"Um, sure.."

"Okay then, see you around."

"Yep."

He grinned again, and my blush grew more. Then he opened the door and stepped in. I stepped in myself, and made my way blindly to the Slytherin table, not daring to look back. I sat next to two boys, friends I suppose, if you could call them that. Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. As I settled myself in between them they looked at me, their mouths hanging open at my appearance. Blaise was the first to speak.  
"Parkinson, what happened to you???"  
I looked at him. "What do you.." I eyed my clothes with sudden realization and my face turned a even brighter red.  
"Long story." I finished shortly, ignoring the confused looks the boys gave me. I instead focused on Dumbledore who had stood up to make announcements.

"Now students, we have decided to incorporate a system for physical activity, or gym as many of you muggleborns call it. Madam Hooch retired, so these young men will be replacing her as co-professors. May I present to you Fred and George Weasely"

He smiled, then sat down as two figures stood. I blinked in shock. The one on the right was the handsome Hufflepuff.

_How was this possible? He was not a Hufflepuff but a Weasely! A Weasely! One of the lowest wizarding families. I seethed, how dare he deceive me! That prat!_

As I glared murderously at him, his eyes met mine, and he grinned momentarily, before turning to his face aside and waving at a few Gryffindor 1st years. I hit my head in frustration. I had thought a Weasely, a Weasely was handsome! And a Gryffindor. What had gotten into me?

By the time the feast was over, I was extremely angry. Even more angry than I had ever been. Blaise and Draco seemed to recognize that, so they talked between themselves, and said a quick goodbye before hurrying off to their dormitories. I sat for a few seconds before getting up and stalking out of the Great Hall. Of course with my luck, I bumped into yet another body, and almost fell. When I say almost, I mean that strong arms gripped me before I could hit the floor. As I was in a bad mood, I snarled and wrenched myself out of the strangers grip and looked up furiously to meet the brown eyes once more.

"Arg, you!" I managed to spit out angrily.

"Arg, yes me." The Weasely said humorously.

"You you..deceiving prat! How dare you lie to me!" I choked out, my hands curling into fists.

"What are you talking about?" He said innocently. The act didn't trick me, I recognized the glint in his eye.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about you pig-headed narrowed minded prick!"  
"Whoa, calm down now Viper."  
"What did you just call me…"  
"Viper."_ He grinned, he GRINNED at me. The prat._

"That's not my name.."  
"Its my new nickname for you though.."  
That was the last straw. I admit it, I did something rash. But I was angry, so shoot me. I lunged for his neck and attempted to tear him to pieces.

"You little prat!" I shrieked as I continued to rip him apart.

"OW! Erg, stop that woman!"  
I ignored his comment.

"Whoa, major lovers spat." A unfamiliar male voice broke through my almost victorious conquest.

"Oh, Fred, how lovely of you to join us." the prat winked at me. My eyes narrowed.

"It was no lovers spat you idiot. Your brother here, has cruelly deceived me!"  
"Oh has he now?" the supposed Fred clucked his tongue and raised his eyebrows at his twin.

"Deceiving innocent young students already George…my, and I though you'd at least wait until classes would start."  
"I am not young!" I shouted indignantly.

Fred turned to me, and gave me a amused smile.  
"Well then, someone's feeling rather crummy..woke up on the wrong side of the bed?"

I growled in aggravation.  
"I will be leaving now." I needed to leave with some dignity still intact.

The twins looked at me. "So soon?" George said.

"Yes. Why would I waste my time talking with you?" I sneered.

Georges face hardened. "And for what reason."

"You are but a Gryffindor, and a Weasley. I hear you have hardly enough money to buy your own clothes.." I said maliciously, regretting my words slightly as they came out of my mouth. Georges eyes narrowed, and Fred looked at us both cautiously.

"Well, at least I am not destined to become a Death Eater, and my parents love me, and don't expect me to marry a rich bloke. Oh and I live my own life, it isn't guided by Voldermort."

Ok, I wasn't regretting my words anymore.

I could feel my face tense, and the memories that I had kept stored away for so long came flooding back. I shoved them back mentally and stepped forward.  
"You don't know me, so don't act like you do." I said quietly, but my tone was filled with poison. Then I did a thing that I though was very reasonable at the time. I punched him. Oh, and if you think that my punch would be measly, you are quite wrong my friend. I am well practiced in punching well. The Weasely groaned in pain, before clutching his face as it contorted in agony. The other twin Fred looked up at me, his face full of amazement.

"Man, you sure can punch."

"Yes I can." I stated before turning and striding casually before reaching the corner, after which I started to run for dear life back to the Slytherin dormitories.

* * *

**Er. Do I even need a note here? Oh fine, I'll give ya a preview of the next chapter since I'm so kind..lol**

_"Ah, Ms. Parkinson, I will have to confiscate your broomstick." He said calmly.  
"What??!" I exploded._

**Haha, that was short wasn't it? Well, if you want to read the next chapter, you shall have to review. Oh, and sorry about this chapter. I do realize that it is rather short..so is the next one. I promise I shall write more in the future **


	3. Chapter 2 First Class

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Author Notes: Okay, I have decided to co-write this story with my older sister. Isn't that awesome? I think it is. So it will be hopefully much better. Sorry that this chapter is soo short. The next one is much longer. No worries. Oh, and special notes are going to be at the end. Thanks so much **_

* * *

_

_Ah yes. _I chuckled to myself, _that's a perfect plan._

I glanced at my watch briefly.

"Oh look, time to go to class…too bad I'm a little late." A maniacal glint sprang into my eye. I sauntered over to the crowd of students, clustered in a group, seeming to be facing something of importance. As I made my way through the crowd, I tightened my grip on my broom. I finally stopped…silence.

"What?" I said irritated.

It was then that I noticed the two red head twins, who were now looking at me.

"Ms. Parkinson, you are over 30 minutes late." Fred said.

"So?" I yawned.

George stepped forward. "You have missed most of the instructions and safety precautions; you will have to stay after class to make it up."  
I glared at him. "Yes sir." I said stiffly. I would save my angry comments for a place not in front of so many students.

He smiled. "So class, grab your brooms that we have provided and kick off." I blinked as the thirty or so students lifted off into the air. I frowned at the figures of Draco and Blaise. They didn't look like they were riding their newest models, the _Asteroid_. How strange. I looked at my own broom, and then frowned more deeply as George approached me.

"Ah, Ms. Parkinson, I will have to confiscate your broomstick." He said calmly.  
"What??!" I exploded.

He smiled. "You were told at lunch not to bring your broomstick, we will all be using Comet 260's to make it fair."  
I blinked. "But, I wasn't there at lunch!" I clutched my broomstick even tighter.

"Then too bad, you should have been." He held out his hand as if to take my broomstick.

I glared at him defiantly. "It's my broom."  
"I will have to give you detention Ms. Parkinson, if you refuse to hand it over."  
I didn't want detention, and I knew I could steal it back later so I faked a sigh and handed it carefully over.

George grinned triumphantly.

"You are such a pain…Professor Weasley." I finished mock politely, glaring him down.

"Now now, no need to get angry Viper." He grinned cheekily.

I snarled and stalked off to Fred, who was holding out a Comet 260. I sneered at the broom.

"This thing looks 200 years old! You can't really expect me to fly on this thing!"

Fred smiled. "Do you have a problem Ms. Parkinson?"  
I growled quietly. "No sir."  
"Good, now chop chop." He clapped his hands loudly and I jumped at the noise before mounting my broom and going higher up.

_If I can get them to underestimate me, then they will be less likely to suspect me to do anything nasty…_

I smiled evilly to myself before slumping a bit on the broom, and pasting a scared look on my face. I snorted inwardly at how much I must have looked like a 1st year, before winding clumsily to a lower level. If I went too high they would suspect me to be bold.

I saw the twins mount their own brooms, and join the students in the air.

"Ms. Parkinson! I want to see you catch this quaffle!" shouted George through the strong wind. I nodded, and then watched as he threw the quaffle. I purposely waited until the last second, then made a fake attempt at catching it, before letting it drop slowly to the ground.

I saw Georges eyes widen, and I smiled to myself. He must really think I was that bad at quidditch. And so the rest of quidditch class passed in this way, me making mock foolish attempts to be "good" at quidditch. I knew I had them fooled. As soon as I left class, I thought up various ways of getting my broom back and finally decided on going that night to get it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was late. I had stayed in the common room for the past few hours, and was going to leave in a few minutes. Draco and Blaise had already gone upstairs to bed over two hours ago. I told them that I was going to go for a midnight excursion to the kitchen. I knew they could tell I was lying, but they were too tired to care. I got up, slipped on my sneakers, and stepped out into the hallways. Naturally, after years of being sister to one of Hogwart's greatest prankers, I have been taught well how to sneak around. So sneak I did. After creeping around for what seemed a thousand years, I made it to the door that lead to the quidditch pitch. I sighed with relief and then snuck outside. I didn't really have to be careful anymore, because who would be at the quidditch pitch at this hour. Really…So I opened the door to the quidditch supplies closet and walked in. It took me about two minutes to locate my broom; it was on one of the higher shelves, and behind quite a few brooms. Smiling to myself, and smirking inwardly at the twins, I accioed it down to myself before turning and stepping out. Of course as soon as I set foot outside of the closet, I ran right into a solid figure. I groaned and looked up. It was George. Just my luck.

"Oh, Professor Weasley, fancy seeing you here..." I laughed nervously and tried to hide my broom behind me.

He snorted. "Don't act so innocent Ms. Parkinson. Hand me your broom."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"Never."  
"You will!"

"Will not."  
"Will too."  
"Will not."  
"Will too."  
"Nope."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"HA! You just said No, which means I get to keep my broom."  
He groaned than smirked. "I will not hesitate to give you detention.."  
"Yeah right."  
"Tomorrow night, 8 o' clock. Out here."  
"You insufferable prat!"  
"The night after tomorrow, same time, same place."  
I growled. "FINE! JUST GO AHEAD AND GIVE ME ONE MORE DETENTION TO RUIN MY ALREADY MESSE D UP LIFE! THANKS SO MUCH!" I screeched at him. _Arg, the little bugger. My parents are going to kill me._

"Hand over the broom."  
I glared at him. "Its my broom."  
"I confiscated it."  
I rolled my eyes. "Thanks Mr. Obvious…"  
"I will choose to ignore your crude and sarcastic comments for the time being… do you really want another detention."  
I hissed. "Here." I threw my broom at him. "Just take my broom" I grunted. "I hate you."  
I added after a second. Then I gave him one more death glare and stormed off.

_Revenge will be mine._

* * *

**Special Notes: **

_**neville's princess:** Thank you so much for reviewing!!! I really appreciate it! Really. Anyhow, I'm glad that you like my ideas (They are actually my sisters ideas too) And I will hopefully continue with this one..If I get enough reviews ;)_

_**Lilybee2003: **I feel so special! You were taking a break and read my story, thats awesome! Lol. I agree that reviews are very scarce with Pansy fics, and I love you for taking the time to review! I am glad that you like my gym idea, I decided that it would make the classes more interesting (specially with running..you'll see what I mean in the next chapter) And George is a very unique option, I am only using him because of the smartness of Slytherin-girl TF lover..She suggested it. Also, I hope you review more, it would encourge me a lot!_

_**mistress-cadaver: **First, thanks so much for reviewing. I wouldn't write too much without reviews, they make me feel warm and bubbly, Lol. It encourages me that even though you are a Ron/Pansy shipper, you liked my story. It makes me feel like I am a good writer. Lol, I'm glad that it made you smile and smirk along, thats what its meant to do. There will be a lot more humor starting on this chapter (mainly the next one though...) And I did update soon, see? Oh and the next chapter should be up sometime this week. _

**The preview for the next chapter! Aren't you excited??!!!**

_"Uh" I said stupidly. _

_He looked up, a grimace on his face. "Was that entirely necessary?"_

**I know I know, you all are dying to read the next chapter...Lol. Well you better...**

**REVIEW! **

**then.**


	4. Chapter 3 Detention and Running

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say this? Oh well, better not risk getting sued. I DO NOT I repeat DO NOT own Harry Potter. Thank you.**

**Author Notes: Here, my lovely readers, is the next chapter. I hope it is long enough for you, it is the longest one in the story so far...My sister and I worked hard on this one. I hope you find it as humorous as we did! Also, I want to say something, just for your futher understanding. If you have noticed that Pansy is acting OOC (very perceptive if you have) then I have a explanation. This story is about Pansy, who is supposedly really a distant/cold person, correct? Well, the point is, that around George, she looses her cool, and acts like a different person. Thats the point of the story...get me? Anyho, hope you enjoy this chapter **

* * *

I walked cautiously down toward the quidditch field, unsure as to what my punishment would be. I was positive George would be able to think of something purely nasty, rivaling a Slytherin. Therefore I was shocked when all he did was to motion to some old brooms that needed polishing.

Perhaps this detention wouldn't be as bad as I thought.

I discovered a couple hours later how wrong I was.

He had thought of something so perfect in it's nastiness that I was sure he had ended up in the wrong house.

The first thing that struck me as wrong was the silence.

Don't get me wrong, silence is a wonderful thing, but this was painful--He was completely ignoring me.

I, Pansy Parkinson, do not put up with being unnoticed, and shunned.

Certainly I found myself wondering why I cared, but that really didn't matter because I was angry…extremely angry. I could feel loathing bubbling inside me, like dangerous potion in a cauldron.

This was before I discovered the second, and worse, part of his plan.

Against my will I could feel my eyes slowly creeping over to where the prat was sitting. Oooh, the gap separating us was tantalizingly narrow.

Subconsciously I did a few calculations in my head, measuring the distance I would need to jump in order to reach his throat before he realized what had hit him.

He shifted and I looked down in just enough time, sweat prickling on my neck.

What was I thinking? Was I going insane? I couldn't just kill him outright, it would have to be more subtle; oh yes, and agonizingly slow.

I rubbed the wax into my broom handle with renewed vigor and purpose, plans formulating in my mind. I stole another quick glance at his statue-like form; just because I had given in to my desire to look at him didn't mean my self control was gone, I simply changed my mind.

My eyes narrowed in vitriolic hate as I saw the pair of nice brooms he was cleaning. Probably the jerk's and his brother's.

Then, it hit me. Of course! How simple! Images of my perfect revenge flashed through my mind. Then suddenly I froze, my broom almost falling out of my frozen hands. I was now looking into the hateful prick's muddy eyes. I knew then I was dead; surely my forceful emotions of hate and dislike had shown right through my mask. I waited, sure that he would say something to me.

Who wouldn't after seeing the look that must have been on my face.

But he didn't.

Instead he smiled amusedly, which I was sure was directed at me, even though he continued to ignore me.

"What is your problem?!" I said heatedly, after a long period of silence. He seemed to not hear me and continued to polish his blasted brooms.

"Are you deaf?" No nod, just complete silence.

"I guess so." He was still polishing methodically. Two could play at this game.

10 minutes later….

"Talk to me for Merlin's sake!" He looked up finally, and grinned.

"I believe your detention is over Ms. Parkinson."

I shot him a look of venom.

"Fine." I dropped the polished brooms on him unceremoniously, and turned, starting to walk away.

I was ablaze with anger, but why?

The only thing he had done to me was refuse to talk, surely that wasn't on my list desired things. Then why did it make me so furious?

I filed this disturbing and confusing thought away for later. I had other things to do now. Lets see…my plan.

How and when was I going to carry it out?

I gave it a few moments consideration and decided that early tomorrow would suffice. But, the first phase would have to be done tonight.

I glanced furtively around, checking if anyone was near.

Well considering curfew was long since past, all the corridors were deserted. The only one who might have been a threat was George, but I was certain he had headed toward his quarters a while back.

Doubling back the way I had come, I applied all my stealth to traverse the hallways with complete silence. In what seemed a very short time I was standing back in front of the supply room, the dark night veiling me from any prying eyes.

I snorted at the ease at which the lock was picked. Creeping into the room, my eyes quickly adjusted to the gloomy interior. It took a considerably longer time to locate the gleaming brooms of those brutes.

I chuckled with glee as I picked them up and began my plan. I muttered a quick spell and replaced them carefully where they had been. I smirked with satisfaction.

My glee evaporated when I opened the door, or rather attempted to open it and failed.

Then I did something I don't normally do.

I lost my composure.

I began rattling the doorknob trying to pry it open with brute force. When my spells also failed I resorted to using verbal and physical force on the stubborn hunk of wood in front of me.

I beat at the door hysterically, screaming in frustration. All my pent up rage of the last few days went into the onslaught.

However, I seemed fated to humiliate myself in front of a certain…_coughcough_…professor. One of my more furious kicks ended up somewhere other than the solid monolith in front of me. To my surprise, the slightly yielding substance it collided with gave painful yelp. I looked up, utterly mortified.

There stood my adversary, flameboy himself.

"Uh" I said stupidly.

He looked up, a grimace on his face. "Was that entirely necessary?"

"Um, I suppose not.." I mumbled, looking at my guilty foot.

"What were you doing out here in the middle of the night anyways?" He said, his tone curious.

"I was taking a walk.." I started out nervously. "and a giant hippogrif flew by and the wind pushed me in here, and magically unlocked the door, and I was stuck in here for oh so long." I said wildly, my hands going into big spiral motions. "Oh thank you, you saved me! And oh, look at the time, I really must be going!" I finished off, and started to push past him. But I never got past him. He grabbed me by my elbows and shoved me in front of him.

I smiled nervously. "Yes?" _I am so dead._

"You really expect me to believe that outlandish lie? Honestly!"  
"Well, no I didn't. I mean..its not a lie!" I said lamely, whacking myself inwardly for my stupid words.

"So..why were you really out here?"  
My mind raced, as I searched for a excuse.

"Fine, I think I left my special broom polisher in here…And I didn't want to wake you up, so I just came by myself.." That was more convincing.

"Oh okay."

_Yes! He must have believed me!  
_"You may go now, just be careful that no one catches you.." I nodded numbly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I didn't sleep well that night; and it wasn't only because I only made it into bed at 2'oclock in the morning, I was just too preoccupied with disturbing images of my sure and certain punishments.

Naturally, I awoke…well, I was never really asleep, so you couldn't really say that…with only one thought sustaining me. Despite my exhausted state, I still looked forward to the results of all my labor and planning.

Today.

Today was the day I had been anticipating for quite some time.

I moaned and rose slowly from my bed every muscle and joint in my body protesting. After what seemed like an hour of preparing myself I took one last wistful glance at my very messy bed. Surprisingly, I arrived at class early; something I wasn't planning for and certainly not wishing. Especially after last night. I gritted my teeth and marched out onto the quidditch pitch.

_OF COURSE! He would have to be here. Of all times, my mood is definitely not better._ I marched stolidly ahead and sat down, determined to be silent. Despite his idiocy he must have understood and just continued preparing for the lesson.

I only moved once the other students began arriving. Positioning myself strategically I waited. When all the brooms were passed out and the students dispersed throughout the field I muttered under my breath and performed a very discreet movement with my ebony wand. Then I innocently continued with my task.

Looking through my eyelashes I was rewarded by a glimpse of a very confused George whose broom was performing a seemingly erratic set of movements. I barely suppressed a laugh as he reached out and tried to control it.

I had based my plan on this action of his, and let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. When the broom forced him to begin waltzing, I didn't have to pretend I wasn't looking: the entire class was now focused on the drama in front of us.

Yet, as I watched and listened vaguely to the laughter erupting around me, the smirk on my face darkened into a perplexed frown.

_My entire plan ruined!! And, yes, it was the prat's fault. _

The infallibility of my plan also banked on another key aspect. I assumed, in my stupidity, that he couldn't dance. And what intelligent, scheming person wouldn't? I mean, of course such a lowly person from a lowly impoverished background wouldn't.

And, if I hadn't been watching with my own two eyes I would never have believed it. In fact, he couldn't just dance, he could _dance_. In fact, if I wasn't in complete denial, I would say he could dance as well as myself. So, far from my planned reaction, all the girls around me were swooning at his smooth gliding. After an agonizing few minutes, he stopped and swept an elegant bow.

Allysa Pumperknicle of Hufflepuff fell of her broomstick, the airhead had fainted clean away. I mean, I do admit no girl would be immune to this dashing, charming action of such a handsome hunk…._WAIT! Did I just think that. Great, now I'm going to have to get my brain washed._ _Stupid, stupid me,_ I berated myself.

After gaining control of my thoughts, I concentrated on scowling with all the ferocity I could muster. I almost fell of my broom at his next words. "Alright, now we will be doing some running: three laps around the track." I simply couldn't help myself.

"WHAT!" I screeched. _He couldn't be serious, I couldn't run if my life depended on it. What did I ever do to deserve such punishment. Well…actually, I better reword that. HOW COULD HE!_ I knew I was overreacting, but, my nerves were really pushed beyond their limit at this point. Hearing my loud noise, his head snapped around in my general direction. He looked confused for a second before finding my eyes, and smirking.

"Do you have a problem Ms. Parkinson?" He said it calmly, but I saw the brutal evilness in his eyes. I struggled with my conflicting emotions for 10 seconds before answering.  
"No." my voice was strangled (I mean, of course, do you expect me to be calm..its running people. Running!) and came out sounding more like "numhp"

He smiled. "Okay class, follow me this way. Dumbledore has set up a track, or area to run, for us."  
I heard a few girls groan, but I was silent, too busy drowning in despair.

There was one fact about me, that was weakness. I could not run. No, its not that I didn't want to run. Its just that I seemed to get the unlucky genes from my mothers side, which meant I cannot move my legs in a fast motion, or run. My legs moved sluggishly as the class moved to the large track. I gulped as we were told to line up. This was it. My death. My life was officially over. I would be the laughingstock of the entire school. Forever. Oh great.

"Okay, on the blow of my whistle, run. Remember, 3 laps, the loser has to run 3 more." I snarled without realizing it, and a couple people gave me strange looks before backing off. Draco and Blaise were in the front of the group, with a couple other Slytherin guys. They would obviously have no problem finishing the 3 laps required. I, on the other hand, knew that I would loose, and therefore be forced not only to do 3 more laps, but spend even more time with the red haired prick. Lovely.

The whistle sounded, and the boys in the front bounded off, quite fast in fact. Then the rest of us started to run. I am very sad indeed to have to admit this, but even the brainless Hufflepuff girls were managing to run faster than me. I had not even gone 5 feet, before I started to pant in exertion.

One lap later.

Yes I had finally made one lap, only two more! The problem, everyone else had just finished their second laps. Drat.

I scowled as the faster ones sped past me. Stupid prats. Even Allysa was keeping up, and passed me. How nice. As I finished my second lap, everyone stopped running, and left. Left me by myself. And I called Blaise and Draco my friends…honestly. As I continued to run, I heard the thud of footsteps behind me. Someone spun me around. Flameboy.  
"What do you want?" I hissed.

He raised a eyebrow. "As the official loser, you have to do 3 more laps.."

_Thanks for reminding me Mr. Obvious. _

"Can you let go of me so I can finish those laps..I'm getting rather hungry."

He smirked and stepped back.

One lap later.

I panted.

"Honestly woman, how can you not run any faster, my great grandmother could outrun you!"  
I didn't reply, as I was busy keeping my energy, and I if spoke, I was quite sure that I would faint from exhaustion.

"No wonder you look like a cow…"

_You can murder him later. _I kept on reminding myself.

"Okay, heres a joke. Who looks like a cow, runs like a slug and sweats a ocean?"

He paused, as if he expected me to reply. I didn't. I looked straight ahead, and kept on running. I passed the line. Only one more lap left.

"Fine. The answer is : Pansy Parkinson!" He laughed loudly to himself. I snorted inwardly. What a jerk. He couldn't even make up good jokes either. I didn't hear anything for a while, and decided that he had finally stopped harassing me. Suddenly, a figure appeared next to me.

"How bout we race, if you beat me, I'll let you off detention tonight." He smirked.

I nodded.  
"Okay, start." Right then I knew that it didn't matter how tired I was feeling, or how much I was sweating. I would beat this arrogant, overgrown horses backside if it meant dying. He waved annoyingly at me before sprinting off. _Better to let him believe he is winning._

Instead of sprinting like he had, I gained speed gradually, coming silently up behind him. Then at the last moment, I pulled ahead of him, and ran far ahead in a burst of speed. And I won. He then joined me at the finish. I panted loudly for a couple seconds before talking.  
"I won." I stated.

He frowned. "I know."

"I won!" I repeated, almost happily.

He scowled.

"YES! I beat you at running! GO ME!" I yelled. Okay, maybe I was acting Juvenile. His expression darkened, but then he smirked, and I stopped my little victory dance, afraid.

"Well, even if you did manage to beat me only because I was running slow purposely, Ms. Parkinson." He stopped, and I blanched. _The little prat was trying to steal my glory. _"All your other laps were quite pitiful indeed, and so I will have to ask you to come and be personally trained by me for a month."

_Okay, that was so not funny. _

"Are you kidding me?" I said incredulously.

He frowned. "No, Ms. Parkinson."  
I rolled my eyes. _Now he was trying to act all professional. _

"What time then, _Professor _Weasley." I emphasized the Professor part.

"After class, for a hour."  
"Yes, sir!" I said it very soldierly.

"Are you mocking me Ms. Parkinson?"  
"No, sir."  
He smirked. "Do you really want more detentions."  
I growled. "I really need to go to supper now, _Professor _Weasley…"

"Alright then, good ahead, _Ms. _Parkinson."

"Okay." I said, smiling innocently. As I turned to leave, I heard him mutter "cow" under his breath. I would not let him get away with that.

I whirled around. "Excuse me Professor Weasley?"

He looked horrified. "Um, I said, um, my mum bought a sow!"

"A sow?"

"Yes! A sow! Um, you see my mums going on this diet…And, um, she needs to eat um piglets!"

"Eat piglets?"

"YES!"

I blinked.

"Surely, you can come up with something better than that.."  
"Whhat aare yoouu talking about??" he stuttered.

I smiled. "Nothing Professor Weasley."  
He fumed. "Why is it, that every time I try to be KIND to her, she just gets all MEAN!"

I didn't expect that. "Um, maybe cause I don't WANT to be his FRIEND!"

He blushed. "I said that out loud." It was a statement.

I almost giggled, but stopped myself. What was wrong with me? Pansy Parkinson doesn't giggle. Allysa Pumperknicle giggles. Then, as if someone had heard me, I heard a strange animal-like grunting. I turned around, and who was there, but a very disheveled Allysa doubled over, grasping her cramping side. After what seemed to be two hours of Allysa grunting, and George and I looking absolutely flabbergasted, she made it.

"Ooh, Georgie, I _needed _to talk to you!" She cooed. Her cooing was very different from her grunting is all that I can say. "But someone seemed to have taken up all of your time." On the outside her voice sounded sweet, but she looked to me with hooded eyes, her voice poisonous. What had I done? George flushed, and I raised a eyebrow. What had I missed?

Allysa fluttered her eyelashes, and strangely enough, George started to inch his way towards me.

"Um, I think I should be leaving now.." I said hesitantly.

George turned to me, and cast me a look of utter desperation, which the Hufflepuff bimbo didn't see, as she was too busy primping her hair.

I started to walk away, but he grasped my arm tightly.

"Don't you have detention with me??" He said meaningfully.

"Um, no…" I started to say, staring at him strangely. What was he getting at?

I found out soon, as he stepped on my foot when I tried to move away once more.

"What are you doing??" I hissed quietly.

"You can't leave me here..with that creature!" He nodded discreetly to the airhead.

I laughed patronizingly at his ridiculousness and ungrounded fear. My laughter was cut short as I looked with utter astonishment as the said airhead launched herself into the air, aiming for a certain redhead.

"HEEEEEELPPPP" George yelled in slow mo. I didn't stop to think, but instead threw myself at the blonde torpedo and stuck out my fist, effectively knocking her out of her trajectory. I blinked with shock at the prone form lying at Georges feet. Oh Merlin, what had I done??

George looked up, and I expected a look of disgust but instead he thumped me on the back loudly.

"I do say, Good Job! That was a excellent maneuver!" he grinned at first, but it faltered when he realized what he, a teacher, had just said. He coughed.  
"I mean, that was horrible! What a nasty fall from the stands! We better get her to the hospital wing."

My mouth was hanging open.

"We should tell Madam Pomfrey that she might not be thinking clearly when she first awakens, that was a nasty accident, and her brain might still be muddled." He added, winking at me.

"Maybe I should suggest a memory charm, you know, to get rid of the traumatic details of her experience." He said thoughtfully.

My mouth snapped shut. What was he playing at? Weren't we still enemies? He was acting as if we had some sort of truce. Whatever.  
"I need to go to supper Professor." I said coldly, before turning and walking fast to the Great Hall.

* * *

**Special Notes:**

_**mistress-cadaver: **I am glad that you liked the lastchapter, even though it was a bit short..Don't worry I won't rush it ;) Thanks so much for reviewing _

_**Slytherin-girl TF lover: **I am pleased that you like my story so much, it makes me very happy and encouraged! And you are very smart :)_

**Note: **Sorry, no preview this time, I haven't started on the next chapter due to my co-writer (my older sister) having a lot of homework :( But we will hopefully be working on it this weekend, which means that it should be uploaded by Sunday/Monday/Tuesday/Wednesday at latest. Lol. Be patient

**_Last.._**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**if you do, I will LOVE you forever, I promise!**


	5. Chapter 4 Tumbled

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter.**

**Authors Note: Before you start to read this wonderful chapter, please help us! We need to know if we are using any Americanisms. We may tend to use these since we are Americans. If you are good with Britspeak, email me and help! Thank you so much for reading this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I stared glumly at my cold plate of mashed potatoes and mangled chicken; most of the food resting jello-like on shiny surface of the plate. I had dragged myself through all my morning classes, like a stuffed manikin.

_Well…not quite._

I could only use that comparison if I had been devoid of all feeling, and that was certainly not true.

I was sure I was sick.

My stomach had been queasy, my eyes burning and to add on to all of that, my legs felt unsteady and weak. Did I mention I was miserable?

I had already gone to Madam Pomfrey after first period, but she had claimed that I must have been imagining my symptoms.

Flashback

"_Dearie, it happens all the time. Kids come in complaining of soreness, but it all resolves itself by the end of the day, and you'll feel as fresh as a daisy."_

End Flashback

Yeah. Right.

Although it was merely noon, I had a gut feeling (emphasis on gut) that my illness was not going to skip town anytime soon.

_What in the world is wrong with me? Well, at least I don't have gym today. That would be horrid. _

My schedule consisted of having three blocks of gym a week. Meaning I had gym on Mondays, Tuesdays (the day before), and Fridays.

Just then, somebody sat down next to me.

It was Blaise.

"Hey Pansy. Did you have a good night's rest?"

I felt my face turn white.

He frowned. "Are you okay?"

In response I shot up, and stumbled quickly out of the Great Hall.

Flashback

_Silence. She peered into the gloom, trying to distinguish the hazy objects in the indistinct landscape. There was nothing there she could recognize. The silence was certainly eerie, yet she wasn't sure whether to be terrified or interested. After all, she was in her element. Then why did it feel so wrong? She felt herself wishing for someone else to join her, anyone. She hated being alone in this grey landscape, if it could be called that. Her mind was persuaded otherwise when…_

I woke up.

I could not remember what had caused that change of mind. All I knew was that I had never felt so unsettled and uncertain in my entire life. Very unusual.

End Flashback

My heart was thudding so loudly I was sure it could be heard through the hallway. Thankfully I was leaning against the outside hall and there wasn't really any place it could echo. While reliving that dream, I had found it incredibly hard to breath and was completely unaware of my surroundings. I wondered if I had felt this constricted when I was actually having the dream. Strange...I could not remember. How could a dream be so benign yet so utterly terrifying? I searched my mind and came up with only one plausible answer. It represented the unknown. Everything in that dream was a mystery: I knew nothing, could anticipate nothing and almost could feel nothing. Everything was strange and vague. I hate when any situation is beyond my understanding or grasp.

I felt rage coursing through me.

Shaking my head with fury, I whipped around and began screaming at the first thing in my range of fire.

Which just happened to be a small, cowering, Hufflepuff 1st year.

The 1st year stood still, shaking with what must have been fear, until I stopped using the full power of my lungs.

Then they ran off sobbing.

I breathed in deeply before rolling my eyes.

_Hufflepuffs._

I expected not to hear the crying any more, as the Hufflepuffs usually ran off to their dorm when upset. But I still heard the crying.

Frowning, I walked quietly around the corner.

The kid was crumpled in a heap at the bottom of the stairs.

_Pathetic._

Just as I was about to leave and go back to the dorms, I saw a figure come up to the kid and help them up.

Then they bent down near the child's ear and whispered something.

It must have been comforting, because the crying immediately stopped.

My eyes narrowed in hateful recognition.

It was one of _them_. Not that I'd care or knew exactly who they were.

Stupid, brave Gryffindors.

Naturally, they would be the ones to come to the rescue; they always did.

Them and their idiotic, pointless heroism.

What did saving people they didn't even know do for them?

Was there some mysterious benefit I'm forgetting about?

_I know, how about…needlessly wasting your time! Or coming face to face with death, only to do it again. _

Whatever happened to learning from your mistakes?

Suddenly, I heard the sound of approaching footsteps, and with the ease of long practice, I melted into the shadows.

"Oh that poor Hufflepuff!" A feminine voice said sympathetically.

_Who ever felt sorry for a Hufflepuff? That was that house's job._

"It must have been Malfoy." It was a male voice that added in an undertone "That stupid prat!"

_Oh, so Malfoy must be not as popular as he thinks he is. _

A more quiet, pensive voice added "No, I don't think it was."

My forehead wrinkled in concentration, and I began to connect the clues.

1…..

2….

3…

There were three of them.

Two male, and one female.

Sounded suspiciously familiar to me.

Of course!

I had reached my moment of enlightenment.

How stupid had I been?  
It was _them_!

Not just Gryffindors, but _them._

"Anyway, I think that your brothers did an excellent job today. Don't you, Ron?" It was the little bookworm.

Sadly enough, my ears perked up at the mention of the Weasley twins.

The redhead growled. "I know, but did they HAVE to make me run the entire three laps, you'd think they would give me a break, being their brother and all. I grew up with them, I shared a room with them, I even gave my chocolate frogs to them! And…." The redhead started on his rant.

_What a wimp. Can't even run three laps._

I smirked to myself.

"Ron, you know they have to be equal to all students…" the bookworm spoke.

The Hero himself spoke. "You have to admit, 'Mione, it was pretty funny when George tripped Ron while he was running…"

He grinned. The girl rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

"Although, I must admit, the explosion in his locker was even better." she said in response.

The redhead looked annoyed.

"And I call you lot my friends. Honestly. I'm going to the tower now." He stated before stomping off.

"I guess that's our call to go." Potter said.

The mudblood nodded, and they both walked off.

When they were a safe distance away, I got out of my hiding spot, and frowned to myself.

They sure were close friends.

"Pansy!"

I blinked, my thoughts scattering.

It was Blaise.  
"Draco and I have been looking for you all over the place, you've been standing here the entire time?" He looked at me incredulously.

"No, of course not." I snapped.

He raised a eyebrow. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed…" he muttered.

"What did you just say?" I was annoyed.

"Nothing."  
I rolled my eyes.

"What did you need me for anyway?"

"Oh, we are having a party in the restricted part of level 4, you know, the right wing."

I smirked. "Regular?"  
"Yep." He grinned.

"Better make sure to bring your wand, remember what happened last time." He winked.

I snorted and then followed him to the party.

40 minutes later  
It was unusual, but after I had arrived at the party, it wasn't as attention catching as it was usually. The butterbeer was regular, nothing new, and I wasn't about to touch the fire whiskey.

No one seemed to notice that I never touched that stuff.

_Really, who would ever want to be that incapacitated?_

The first bloke who tried to drag me over to the spin the bottle game spent the rest of the night under the table taking a "little rest".

Let's just say you don't want to know what happened to the next bloke.

I sighed, this party just wasn't worth it anymore….

As I walked out, someone grabbed me by the arm.

My first reaction, naturally, was to punch whoever had dared to lay a finger on me.

It just happened to be Draco.

"ARG!" he yelled, clutching his nose.

Luckily for him, it wasn't a hard punch. Although I didn't have good leg muscles, my arms were nicely toned from punching those dumb chaps who tried to get near my personal space.

"You are such a girl, Malfoy." I stated.

He rolled his eyes. "I just need to talk to you, Parkinson."  
"Okay then, shoot away."

"Not here." He looked at me as if I was insane.

* * *

**Thank you's:**

_**mistress-cadaver- **Thanks so much for reviewing. We really appreciate your support!_

_**Slytherin-girl TF lover- **Thanks for reviewing. Also, thanks once more for helping me with my other story!_

_**forgotmyself ;)- **Thanks for reviewing. We are very happy that you love our story. Oh I know, 6 laps would be horrid!_

_**Just Playin- **He is trying to be nice to her, but its hard for him when she is so mean to him. You know what I mean? Well, thanks for reviewing!_

_**Nocturnal 007- **Hehe, we(meaning my sister and I) are very happy that we have gotten you thinking of a story idea. Thanks so much for reviewing..._

_**sugarbomb53086- **I have included the trio in this chapter just for you! Alyssa is a silly character, isn't she? Thanks for reviewing!_

_**a rain of ashes- **I am glad that you liked George. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Rhysenn Riddle- **Thank you SO much for reviewing. It is very encouraging for me to get so many reviews. I do hope you review 24/7 for me. ;)_

**And once more, I ask you all to look below and...**

**REVIEW!**

**thanks.**


	6. Chapter 5 Crushed

**Disclaimer: I am not an inhabitant of the mother country of the United Kingdom, nor am I a mother nor do I boast the name J.K Rowling. There, you can't sue me now. Ha.**

**Authors note: Sooooo sorry this chapter took so long. It is all my sisters fault! I swear it was!**

**_HEY! That's not entirely true! We just had some trouble getting our act together (and yes, school is tough and annoying). We always want to make sure our chapters are perfect for our readers!_**

**Anyway! That was my insane older sister talking up there (_HEY!)_ Yeah. So, go along and read! The suspense from the last chapter's cliffhanger must be killing you!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I shot him a quizzical glance before he dragged me over to the boys' dormitory landing.

He looked nervously around.

That made me pay attention. Draco Malfoy, nervous?

I never!

"I like this girl, well, you see, she's smart, really pretty, and I really like her. She's smart, and pretty and I like her so much."

If hadn't sounded so serious, I would have laughed so hard.

He was repeating himself! Like a lovesick Hufflepuff!

Wait, did I just say lovesick? Could it be?

"Well, what do you need help with then?"

"What should I do?"

"What is there to do? Ask the girl out!"

"Um…well you see, there's a slight complication."

I was puzzled. "What?"

"Um…" his voice lowered. "She's not in Slytherin." He looked as if this statement was dangerous.

"So?"

He shook his head. "She's a" he mumbled. "Brgifindrawr."

"What?"

"Riphnrw"

"What?"

"Riphndoor!"

"Huh?"

"GRYFF-IN-DOR!" he bellowed.

The entire party fell silent.

Those words meant death to the person who spoke them.

He turned ghostly white, and he looked shocked at his outburst.

I decided not to shatter his delicate state of mind by screaming "How could you!".

Instead, my ever agile mind, came up with a easy escape, from Draco's imminent decapitation.

"Oh those insufferable 'I save lives' gits!" I fake laughed.

"I totally agree with you!" I added. "They shouldn't even exist!"

Cruel, demented laughter slowly filled the room.

"Phew." I said to myself.

"Oh Draco, lets pull up a plan." I grabbed his arm and yanked him up to his dormitory.

10 minutes later…

"Come on Draco, why won't you tell me!"

He scowled. "If I did, you would kill me."

"Me, kill you? I would never harm you!"

He rolled his eyes. "You would if you found out." He spoke with conviction.

The more he balked at revealing "mystery girl's" identity, the more curious I became. Who could she be?

I decided to test how important she was to him and also to see if I could get at least a few hints from him about who she was.

"So, Draco" I paused, tapping an imaginary quill on my chin "What can you tell me? Because, so far you've only said she's pretty and smart and that you really like her."

I gave him a pointed stare.

"Does she know you like her?" I drilled.

Draco blushed.

He blushed!

"I'm assuming she doesn't."

He nodded glumly, still silent.

30 minutes later…

I was no longer as quirky as I once was, exhausted from the ordeal of wringing information from Draco, who I might add, could be extremely stubborn. Who ever married him would have to be energetic enough to put up with him.

"Enough woman!" He finally roared.

Oh, and did I mention strong enough to withstand his outbursts and possibly give him a taste of his own medicine.

I rolled my eyes and left.

Needing a little bit of relaxation, I settled to write a letter to my much beloved cousin, Evan.

_Hello Puddikins, _

_How are you doing? Did you get the chocolate I sent you last week? _

_Hogwarts is a bit dull right now. I wish I could be with you right now. Much more fun than having to listen to monotonous lectures by McGonagall. _

_You'd better write back soon._

_Love, _

_Your darling and beautiful bunny_

Smiling to myself, I stuffed the letter in an oversized envelope, writing his name with a flourish in sparkly purple ink. I held it casually to my side, concealing the glowing purple, and sauntered out of the Slytherin common room.

I only relaxed when I was a couple feet away from the owlery.

Bad mistake.

"Oh, fancy seeing you here!" said a cheerful, familiar, annoying voice.

I turned, forgetting for a moment what I had in my hand.

"My, what is that?" he said, motioning to my purple sparkly.

Too late.

"Um, nothing! What are you talking about? I don't have anything in my hand!" I tried unsuccessfully to jam it into my pocket.

He must have noticed the title, because he frowned. I could have sworn I saw a jealous spark in his eyes.

As he reached his hand to try and snatch the letter from me, I noticed a cream envelope in his hand. I took one quick step back, and calmly inquired, "And what is that? Your hand? Because it looks like a letter to me…"

I wouldn't have thought much of it, except that he jumped back guiltily and had an uneasy expression on his face.

"A letter?"

"Yes the one in your hand, dimwit."

"I don't have a letter in my hand!" He quickly hid the letter behind his back.

Too bad I had already seen it about twenty minutes before.

My curiosity was piqued by his evasion. My eyes narrowed.

Okay, if he was going to play hard to get, so was I.

"Well, then, I'll just attach this thing, which is not a letter, to an owl, and send it somewhere. And you can attach your piece of paper, which is also not a letter, and send it somewhere. You don't have to tell me."

He seemed both relieved and incredibly shocked.

He probably thought I was an escaped lunatic from St. Mungos mental illness ward; not that I cared.

I shot him a quick glare before gliding into the owlery. I could his distinct footsteps behind me, not to mention a snort of amusement.

Their stolid thumping beat out an ominous taboo in my eardrums.

In other words, his footsteps freaked me out. I didn't like anything I couldn't see. I only felt comfortable when I was in control of the situation.

We both attached our letters in silence. I couldn't help myself from glancing curiously over at him.

His brow was furrowed in concentration as he fiddled almost nervously with his letter. Wow. I am becoming a poet now. Though I don't know it.

Haha.

He looked up, startled.

Oops. I must have laughed out loud. Rats. He must have also seen me staring. Double rats.

I refused to meet his eyes, and instead sniffed delicately before shoving past him. I heard a heavy thud behind me, and malignant eyes met me own.

"Why Viper, you aren't thinking of leaving, are you?"

I looked at him quizzically. _Of course I was thinking about leaving, you dolt!_

"Um, yes I was thinking that since I'm done sending my letter I would leave."

He didn't seem put out by my sarcasm. He did look nervous though.

"Look. I'll speak plainly to you. I won't say anything about your _love_ letter if you keep quite about my letter to my girlfriend."

I wasn't paying too close attention so I missed the pained expression on his face when he said the word "girlfriend." I did notice, however, how vehemently he spat out "love letter." Didn't think much of it… at the time.

I knew it wasn't a love letter but I didn't exactly want him shouting to the great hall that I was having correspondence and writing a boy's name in sparkly purple ink; it would ruin my ice queen reputation. I didn't matter that he was only my cousin.

So, I stupidly agreed. Oh why do I have to have a sense of honor? I'm in Slytherin after all.

We shook hands on it and left, going our separate ways. I wiped my hand repeatedly on my robes, convinced he had put some deadly potion on them. I couldn't seem to get rid of the weird feeling.

_Phew! All in a day's work._

* * *

**Thank you's: **

_**Slytherin-girl TF lover: **Thanks for being honest about the americanizms, we're still working on those. Glad to hear you like hitting guys too ;) We hate slapping, its so whimpy. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Rhysenn Riddle: **Hope you liked what Malfoy's secret was! Thanks for reviewing!_

_**mistress-cadaver: **We tried to make more G/P interaction in this chapter..plot thickens. We are glad that so many people liked the punching. We hope to include more of that in later chapters. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**niwrem: **Thats what the point of making this story was: to make the readersget to knowa deeper part of Pansy. We both hope you will continue to read our story. Thank you for reviewing!_

_**forgotmyself: **Well, obviously. We would hope no one would want to be punched in the nose, especially Draco. (Wouldn't want to marr his perfect complexion, hahaha)Thank you for reviewing!_

_**Kleine Snowdrop: **We think Fred and George are great also. Thanks for the review!_

_**sugarbomb53086: **We are two people combining our writing skills. What do you expect? We are not as stuck up as we sound, honestly. And we do believe that this is the first G/P story on FF. Please correct me if I'm wrong... Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Pansy-Dragon:** There is lots more where this came from. Well, maybe not written out quite yet...But still! Thank you for reviewing!_

_**beanzmeanzheinz: **Glad to mention you. Do it everytime, as long as you keep on reviewing (and reading and spreading our story around). Hehe. Thanks for the review!_

**And don't forget...**

**dun dun dun**

**to...**

**dun dun dun**

**REVIEW!**

**Oh yeah. I could so be in a mystery/action thriller, don't you think? yeah. By the way, reviewing is fuel for our creative genius, the more the reviews we get, the better our writing will be ;)**


	7. Chapter 6 Shady Dealings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. However, I do own you ;) **

**Authors Note: Sorry it took us so long. We just want our story to be good. And, well, we also got inspired to write two other stories. I'm not telling you anything. Well...except that we are doing them under a combined pen name (we decided we work well as a team), which is: Zabini the Pyrate. **

_

* * *

_**Chapter 6. Shady Dealings**

_Darkness. Yet, she looked closer, the surroundings were sharpening; blurred, but definable. She waited with quivering dread. She would see _**it** _this time. She knew it would be horrifying. A darkened shape detached itself from one of the blackened forms. The hood of the thing was still, a deadly pall over the menace beneath. She shuddered. It drew closer and she stifled a scream. Now that the cloak was near, she could see the tiny vibrations in the inky fabric. Red glinted from under the hood and she did not try to muffle her scream. It shattered the soundless midnight and the thing lunged…_

I awoke with my mouth open and no sound emanating forth.

That _dream_.

I always enjoyed my dreams. They were completely different from my waking life, filled with happiness I knew would never be real. But this, this atrocity…No words could describe my aversion.

It haunted me because I could not escape from it: sleep was my escape and _it_ had invaded my precious sanctuary.

Because of the wonderful joys of being placed in Slytherin, there were few to whom I could confide.

I shuddered, but banished all thoughts of the dream from my mind for the time being. It was still very dark outside. Not that it was much of a surprise. It was the middle of the night after all.

I sighed before quietly getting up and grabbing my cloak.

Who could sleep after a dream like that? Not me.

There had been nights before, where much had been weighing on my mind, and I had gone for walks in the dark to clear my head. It really did help.

No one knew about my midnight walks. Not even Draco or Blaise. They were something I preferred to keep to myself. And so I went out of my dormitory, careful not to wake my roommates.

Several minutes later I was standing outside of the portrait entrance, trying to decide where I would go. Wandering around aimlessly was out of the question. I had to admit, even I was afraid of being caught by a teacher. Detentions were not something that I usually had on my schedule. Well, that doesn't count the idiotic detentions with Professor _Weasely_.

And so I decided to go to the quidditch pitch. Who else would be there at this time of night? No one.

I took a back route that Draco had shown me once; one that didn't include running into anybody. A rush of cool air blew on my face as I stepped outside.

_Brrr. Chilly._

I wrapped my cloak tighter against myself before stepping cautiously out onto the quidditch pitch. My bare feet sunk in the moist earth beneath me. I smiled momentarily and wiggled my toes before walking further. I looked up, and frowned as I remembered that the prat still had my beloved broom. One of these days he was going to pay.

"Shut up. Stop thinking of him. Think of something nice. Like..oranges!" I whispered to myself.

Oranges. Orange hair. Oh grrr. That prick just wouldn't get out of my brain. I shivered. It was getting colder. I should have put on more clothes. Oh well. I glanced over to the locker rooms.

Well.

It probably was warmer in there. I shrugged before trudging over to the door. I was about to open it, but suddenly I heard voices.

I froze.

Then bent closer to the door.

Oh shut up! It's not my fault that my ear just happened to be near the door.

"When is the shipment coming?" A voice whispered furiously.

"Soon. Should be next week." Was the answer.

"Have you checked everything? With the buyers?"

"Yes. Its all good. The shipment is in perfect condition."

"Where will they be arriving?"

That voice. I knew that voice.

The voices lowered and I couldn't make out what they were saying.

Growling quietly to myself in frustration, I leaned closer.

Big mistake.

I forgot that the door to the locker rooms was in poor condition. It was rotting wood, and very unstable.

In simpler terms, the door flew open and I went crashing to the ground. Leaving, what I am sure, two people very shocked.

My face was on the ground, and so I hadn't seen them. I closed my eyes, and desperately tried to block out my humiliation before standing up. My eyes met two sets of brown eyes.

"Aha! I knew it!" my voice was weak, shrill.

The Weasely twins blinked.  
"Whatever are you talking about?" asked Fred.

"Don't try and cover up the truth! I know you are selling things on the black market!"

I cackled hysterically.

Oops, maybe that was a bit rash. Oh come on, you've got to forgive a girl when she is feeling humiliated and tired.

"Black market?" George echoed, turning it into a question.

"Yes! Selling illegal objects! I knew it! Oh, you and your shipments and when they arrive…I heard it all!" Okay, so maybe that was a bit of a lie, so what?

They both paled. "Er, Ms. Parkinson, isn't it a bit late to be out of bed?"

It was my turn now. "Um..." I laughed nervously. "No its not!" Okay, maybe it was. So?

"We wouldn't want to give you a detention…But we may consider letting you off if you don't mention any of this to anyone." Fred said, looking slightly hopeful.

My eyes narrowed. I was about to tell them off and run to the Minister of Magic to get them thrown in Azkaban when I realized that I didn't really want a detention. Especially one with the Weasely twins.

I ground my teeth. "Fine."

They both grinned. "Good!" Fred said.  
"Now, it's awfully late. Goodnight Ms. Parkinson." George said, winking at me.

I glowered. "Good night." I replied stiffly, before turning and walking briskly away from the quidditch pitch.

"Of all the insane things to happen!" I whispered madly to myself.

"I always knew they were villains. I did." I reassured myself.

I knew I was in the right.

That night I dreamed about them. Well…That's not entirely true. I mean, the fact that they're twins makes me think of them in two's. Okay, so that's not the whole truth.

Fine!

So what if my dreams were only about _that_ one. It doesn't mean anything, Right? Don't get me wrong, dreaming about, well…

I didn't feel unsettled because I had dreamed about him. I frequently have lovely dreams about the look on his face after I feed his broomstick and his twin to the Whomping Willow. No.

This dream was…pleasant. Erg. I shudder to think about it now. I can't believe I had a dream about me…and him…talking. Yes! That is my latest, deepest, darkest secret.

So don't tell anyone.

Or I'll come and find you.

And, well, I assume you can use your imagination.

* * *

**Thank you's:**

_**Slytheringurl650:** Yes, do forget about what you suspect might be D/G. I'm not telling you if it is. Some have thought it to be something else. I'm glad you like our story. I hope we don't disappoint. By the way, for everyone who is reading this: please forget about Draco, that's not who this story is about. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**beanzmeanzheinz: **We're so glad you enjoy our story, we'll try to keep it interesting and keep our readers happily surprised. Thanks for reviewing, we really appreciate it!_

_**mistress-cadaver: **Did you see the note about our new shared pen name? We hope to write more stories soon. Don't worry about Draco, he probably won't be given a second mention in this story. And it's not safe to assume you know who the lady is, though I'm not telling you if you're right or wrong. Thanks so much for reviewing!_

**Once again, please remember to review if you can. We are not _begging_ for your reviews! scoffs**

**We are just giving a _friendly_ suggestion ;)**

**And plus, your reviews help us to remember to write..and inspire us...and generally boost our working morale.**

**So review if you can..**


	8. Chapter 7 Decisions

**Disclaimer: Must we go over this again? Don't sue me. Thanks.**

**Authors Note: Sorry guys, this chapter is short again. My sister (older one) wrote the bulk of this. More like all of it, haha. Well, its been ages since we last updated...Hopefully the next chapter will be a bit longer!**

* * *

**Chapter 7. Decisions**

The very next morning my parents popped the question. The owl had swept down haughtily and dropped the deceptively plain, unassuming envelope on my plate. (Which thankfully didn't have food on it.)

_Should I, or should I not?_

I drifted down to the outside of the broom storage room and sat against the wall, nearest to my pilfered broom. I glanced thoughtfully at the letter for the hundredth time.

After a half hour, I hastily leaped up and ran to the lake. Blaise was staring contemplatively out across the glittering water and didn't seem to hear my silent footsteps. Yet, he didn't start at the sound of my voice.

When he saw my face he knew.

"Well, I guess I should have expected this time to come. Have a seat." He motioned for me to sit next to him.

"I received the letter today." I shifted uneasily on the springy grass.

He nodded in sympathy, an emotion Slytherins never allowed others to see.

It was dangerous.

But hey, this is a dangerous time. Why not add a little more risk to spice life up.

"Do you want to become one?"

This simple question startled me. I had forgotten to ask myself that.

I had been thinking about what others would think, or what my friends would say. And, especially what my parents expected from me.

But never had I stopped to consider if I wanted it. If I wished to become one of them.

A deatheater.

Someone who kills on command.

Someone who would be hated and feared by all the wizards and witches who did not follow the Dark Lord.

Blaise spoke again.

"I know I am mad to say this, but though I am Slytherin, and though we are not supposed to confide or help anyone but ourselves, we are expected to break rules. I would rather die than become one of them. But, I feel that you should hear the reasons why it would be good to become one. I believe it will help you better than the reasons I personally have not to join."

His smile was deceptively calm: its flippancy hid the bleak and bitter core.

I felt extremely grateful but managed to frown at a blade of grass.

"You would become powerful in the dark arts. You would be able to take revenge on whomever you wished. Killing would be applauded by your master. If, if your side won, you would have more control than you ever dreamed. The rewards for your service would be great."

He looked keenly at my emotionless face then left.

His words made me cold.

I needed more.

I dashed to the quidditch pitch where I knew Draco was practicing.

I found him polishing his broom with an affection most would be shocked to see on his face.

In fact, I doubt that they would even recognize him.

He also knew at once what was troubling me.

"I've already spoken with Blaise. He told me the reasons why I should."

Understanding and admiration flashed in his eyes. He knew how difficult it must have been…for both of us.

"I see."

He sat thinking for a few moments then stood up and motioned for me to follow him.

We walked to the middle of the quidditch pitch.

Clever.

No one would be able to hear us.

"If word of this conversation gets out, I will be dead."

His tone was more serious than I had ever heard it.

He spoke quietly.

"I had to decide weeks ago who I was to become. I knew how important the decision would be."  
He laughed grimly, "It would affect the rest of my life."

I swallowed. Hard.

"I suppose, looking back, that I had already decided before I began thinking. It was all that I thought about for days. I was so close…" Here his voice choked with an unidentifiable emotion, "So close to choosing the wrong path. I was only saved by…" He stopped completely and glanced at me. "Well, that doesn't matter so much. It only matters that I chose to become a deatheater."

My eyes did not betray my emotions merely because I did not know what they were.

"But, that is not all. I chose to become one so that I could help those I have despised my entire life. I chose to become a spy. Now you see why I claimed that I would suffer a horrendous death if anyone knew. The only person who knows of my decision is Dumbledore. I would have never thought that I would have ended up confiding in him. But, life never seems to turn out the way we expect it to, nor do we ourselves always do what we expects ourselves to do. Anyway, just because I chose this particularly difficult path does not mean you must. The reasons for doing so were purely my own and I don't know if they would mean anything to you. But you must hear them, and maybe they will give you the clarity that they gave me."

He looked earnestly at me and I could not do anything but continue listening raptly.

"My family never expected me to hesitate; I hope the few days that it took me to decide does not reveal my true loyalty later. I have always been raised to value the things a Deatheater would. I have since then learned that I must, at all costs, make my own choices. I am not my father's son. Unlike him I despise the fact that I would either be in favor or dead. I hated the thought of only living to please the Dark Lord. And, I abhorred the thought that I would never have anything better to strive to become than his powerful slave. Because, that's all we could ever hope to become: a slave, both to him and the dark arts. I have certainly chosen a difficult path. It is not a light thing to take another human's life as much as you may hate them. I see that now. I will have to kill and pretend to enjoy it while all the while my soul will be shrinking in aberration."

Draco's eyes looked dull with the thought of his hard tasks in his life. But a determination glinted through.

I was awed.

"It is simple because in a way, you have already decided. Except you must know a little of who you are. That is never easy. Just ask yourself this: do you want your greatest goal to be for yourself? To strive to become great, but achieve that alone? Or, do you want to be part of something bigger? The lives of friends and a family you might have someday? Do you want to love yourself and power? Or do you want to love life, and people? Do you want to live a full life, or simply the façade? And, would you sacrifice the lives of any who stood in your way or would you rather die for those you care for or even hate?"

He stared at something I could not see.

What did I want? Did I really know myself?

I left with the words "simple, quite simple" floating around in my head and haunting my thoughts.

Simple.

Was it really?

* * *

**Thank you's:**

_I don't have time to type out personal notes to everyone, but thank you to the following for reviewing:_

**_poke-the-sleeping-dragon, mistress-cadaver, Slytheringurl650, sugarbomb53086, ofblueandgrey, Brooke Malfoy, Wicked-59, ayu and last but not least, beanzmeanzheinz._**

_I know a lot of you are frusterated with us for not updating for ages, but you must understand that we get busy._

_Now I, younger sister, have soccer practice every weekday from 3 to 5, getting home at 5:30, eating dinner at 6, starting on homework at 7, working till 8:30, watching a movie or doing more work. _

_My older sister has been busy (it is her senior year of highschool) with homework. She is taking almost all of her classes AP. Whew. So pity her._

_Oh, and about the new penname **Zabini the Pyrate**, the reason it isn't showing up is because we haven't published anything under it yet. I will let you know when we do. _

_Thank you so much for the support, _

_Your slaves (aka, authors), _

_Lilybet Edyvean and Pyrate Viking_


	9. Chapter 8 Bunnies

**Disclaimer: Obviously, no sane professional writer would attempt to fit this many bunnies in one chapter. It's authorial suicide. Yes, we are aware of the fact that we are insane. **

**Author's Note: Here is your long awaited chapter  Aren't you happy? Overjoyed? Delirious with glee? I know, I know. **

**For all the new-comers, the fragemented sentences are meant to be there. We like to call it the 'thoughts of the main character' writing style. Get used to it, in other words. **

**And now, introducing the bunnies…**

Chapter 8. Bunnies

When I walked down for breakfast the next morning I had no idea what I was in for.

I had read the Daily Prophet in the common room before heading off. Nothing of much interest. Of course, there was that same old story about Reid Balker, which was old news now. I had been reading about how he had been alluding the dark lord for sometime now, and was uninterested whether he was caught or not. The story made it sound like he had simply disappeared off the face of the planet. Of course, I attributed that to bias. Few who supported the dark lord would actually be alive long enough to write anything in the Daily Prophet. Of course, if an article showed up that was 'unfriendly' to Voldy, they were likely to die as well. And a much more painful death at that.

I was actually anticipating a nice warm meal because I had actually given up on getting any sleep at. Important decisions such as joining a megalomaniac and devoting the rest of your life to death and destruction generally results in fitful and restless nights. Anyway, I was just minding my own business and walking casually, if not resembling a zombie somewhat, toward the delicious aroma of breakfast, when, I happened upon a disturbing sight.

There was George.

Yes, that was certainly disturbing enough.

Yet, I had to admit to myself that there's only one thing worse than the sneak. The bimbo, Miss Pumperknicle herself. Yes, that was the horrific sight that ruined my appetite.

That thing had the Weasley backed into a secluded corner. The way that poodle encroached upon his personal bubble was revolting. I frowned. No, this was dangerous; I actually felt sorry for poor George.

He hid his disgust well enough for the airhead to miss it. Though why he didn't just tell her she was a brat and get her off of him was beyond me. I looked closer at him. Interesting. I spotted another emotion besides aversion. He was anxious; not for his physical well being, he was strong enough to fend for himself. No, he was glancing repeatedly at the clock. He must have somewhere to be, I mused. I wonder what important appointment is motivating his anxiety. Could it be more of his black market dealings? I seriously doubted that my somewhat deranged warning would have put him and his shifty brother off of the business.

The hideous girl. How dare she? I smirked. He he he….

She was going down.

I gauged the distance.

If you think that I was planning to trip the minger. Hah. I am way too sophisticated and clever for that.

I tapped a statue that was conveniently placed near the couple.

The outcome:

"ARGGG!" He yelled.

"EEEEIII!" She shrieked, sounding slightly like a pig that was caught in the mud.

It was quite a loud crash, and I'm sure they didn't break anything.

He never saw me, for I was too quick. From my vantage point behind yet another conveniently placed statue, I could just make out 'the red'. When he shiftily glanced down the corridor from his position on the ground, my suspicions were confirmed.

He was up to something.

And it wasn't good.

Ugh, black market.

Still didn't notice me. Was he blind? My hiding spot wasn't that good. Oh well, they always say don't count your blessings. I'd had few of them enough in my life so I was grateful I hadn't counted. Otherwise I would be painfully aware of just how few there were.

I snuck after him after he got up from the floor (gracefully I'll concede) and dusted his royal hindy off (no comment).

Still undetected. Good.

A few windy passageways and close calls later…

Where was this stupid boy going? If I didn't know better I'd say he was leading me on a wild goose chase. Except I happen to know he was not looking for geese.

Oh, wait. We're going outside. Maybe he is looking for geese.

Drat my overactive imagination. He was…gasp…gone.

The chicken has flown the coup.

Roger that,_ the chicken has flown the coup._

I contemplated screaming "GEORGE!" and then running around in circles, but decided against it. Too risky. I needed something more subtle.

So I ran into a wall.

_Man down, we have a man down!_

When I raised my pounding head, I saw a flash of red.

Oh goodie, I'm officially a poet.

And insane…

Of course, I'm not the one who is popping in out of existence like a bunny. With a red tail. On track again. I'm focusing. Focusing. Really.

I trailed him like a werewolf on snuff down to the forest edge, and speedily jumped behind a bush. Not like a rabbit, I'll have you know. I prefer mongooses. Or is it mongeese?

Oh, in my old age…

I jumped speedily enough so that I didn't notice the fact that the bush was in fact just sticks and no green. Not that it mattered.

Their voices finally caught my attention and held it.

"Is the bunny safe?" Fred said.

I screamed inwardly, ripping a part my face. Okay, so maybe I didn't do that. But still. What are the odds of this!

"He is in his hole." Red hair #2 replied.

"Good."

"Does anyone know?" His voice was tense.

"No. Bunny is secure."

"Good."

"So bro, how are you enjoying life with the Order of the Phoenix?"

"It's alright, but you shouldn't be saying the name here." George looked slightly anxious.

"So have you met Reid?"

"Ssh!" George hissed, looking around frantically, "anyone could be listening!"

Fred lifted an eyebrow. "So you're saying…"

"Yes..?" George asked.

"That…."

"Yes!" He was getting slightly peeved now.

"That insect!" he pointed at a tree too close to my 'bush' for my comfort.

George shrugged. "It could." And then I watched in abject horror as he walked up to the tree and mercilessly smashed it to smithereens.

I gasped.

How cruel! I didn't like the strong connection between the bug and myself.

I don't like being smashed.

Especially by bug killers.

It was then that I realized that my gasp had not gone unheard. It was time to make my….fashionable exit.

"Someone is here." Fred said, raising his wand.

Oh my giddy aunt. I held myself back from screaming, prayed to everything good and true, and ran like the dickens out of there.

Just as I was breaking out of the forest, a bunny hopped out in front of me. Now, I'm not superstitious or anything, but come on people, that many times in a day must mean something!

I hissed at the bunny, and it blinked at me, before hopping innocently out of the forest.

I hid behind one of the schools walls and heard, "Oh, it must have been the bunny." Before I left.

I decided that I did like bunnies after all.

**Thank you all people who reviewed, arrrgghimapiratenow, Smittened By Marauders, poke-the-sleeping-dragon, mistress-cadaver, EcstasyOfSesshoumaru, Ofblueandgrey, abercrombie 18, samkay gvsuns, Sweettarts and**

**What's This.**

**The next chapter will be coming soon….now that its summer!**


	10. Chapter 9 Reid Balker

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, and am in no way related to her!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 9. Reid Balker**

Reid Balker…

Where had I heard that name?

Uggh.

It is way too early in the morning to be thinking.

I agree. Yes, with myself. My alter ego.

Oh yes. That name was in the newspaper.

And…

I fell asleep again for a few minutes.

_Yesterday afternoon,_ my subconciousness whispered to me.

I shot up in my bed, heart pounding.

I was definitely awake now.

Why would the foxes be talking about a Reid. A Reid Baulker who happened to be in the Daily Prophet?

I tried to remember back to the inane conversation yesterday. Very hard feat.

Their conversation was about bunnies. I remembered that much.

Wait. They were speaking in code.

My interest piqued and my intelligent mind began spinning.

Flashback…

"_Is the bunny safe?" Fred said._

"_He is in his hole." George replied._

"_Good." Fred said_

"_Does anyone know?" George's was tense._

"_No. Bunny is secure."_

"_Good."_

"_So bro, how are you enjoying life with the Order of the Phoenix?"_

"_It's alright, but you shouldn't be saying the name here." George looked slightly anxious._

"_So have you met Reid?"_

"_Ssh!" George hissed, looking around frantically, "anyone could be listening!"_

End Flashback…

From my amazing recovery of the conversation, I came to a couple earth-shattering conclusions.

First of all, those two were hiding this enemy of the Dark Lord.

Second of all, they were a part of a secret organization that goes by the name of "Order of the Phoenix." The name had stuck in my mind because I had always had an obsession with the Phoenix. Not because of its beautiful flame colored plumage. (I still maintain that I hate that color because of certain people's hair). No, it was their mystery and ability to recover from setting themselves on fire. I always wished I had that resiliency.

Anyway, back to the point.

What was I going to do?

I felt a little light bulb pop above my head. Okay, so maybe I didn't, but you get the idea. Idea, haha. I had an idea.

I would go and see Dumbledore.

Sure, a lot of people thought he was too old, batty and insane.

But in my opinion, behind those crazy spectacles, was a very wise old man. I knew that from him, I would receive advice that could be taken into serious account.

And so I marched up to his office, already satisfied with the answer I had not even received from him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I emerged from his office fifteen minutes later. I was still in shock. His answer had definitely not been anything that I had expected at all.

I shook my head. Now I couldn't even believe that I had considered turning Fred and George in. What an idiot I had been.

I had stupidly assumed that they had been simply (well, maybe not so simply) dealing in the black market. Little did I know just how serious their business was. I was very grateful that I had not mentioned all of this to anyone but Dumbledore. That was an area where I had surprisingly acted smart.

Things were better left unsaid for the most part, I decided.

My stomach grumbled, and it was then that I knew breakfast was calling.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Instead of feeling the normal annoyance, walking with Draco and Blaise to 'physical education' class, I was left in a haze of confusion and information overload.

I had no idea how I was going to make my decision.

Draco and Blaise were happily discussing quidditch and upcoming matches, and so they completely missed my abnormal silence.

Gym class passed quickly, and I found myself standing before Fred and George, barely paying attention to what they were saying.

"…so that's what you'll be doing for detention today." Fred finished off, grinning at me.

I supposed that it was something dreadful, but honestly did not care much at the moment because I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts.

Unwittingly, and very stupidly, my thoughts formed words as I spoke "Order of The Phoenix".

It took me a couple of seconds to realize what I had said.

I looked up at them, cringing slightly. I had definitely not meant for that to slip out.

The shock on their faces would have been worth one hundred detentions. However, that was too easy a punishment for my unthinking slip of the tongue.

The next thing I knew, George grabbed me and began dragging me.

I began going over the best moments of my life because I was sure I was going to die.

Their fear was tangible and hung heavy in the air between us.

I don't think I've ever felt so miserable as then.

It wasn't just the thought of death. No.

It was the sense of the rift, the utter separation between us at that moment.

It was a thing too heavy to analyze until later.

Fred was the first to speak. His tone was very serious.  
"What should we do with her? We can't kill her and we can't let her go."

But, it was George's voice that sent an icy blade through my being with simply the words, "We'll see." So cold.

Miraculously, there were no students in the hallways we were taking. In fact, I didn't even recognize half of the paths we were on. I could almost swear I heard the two mutter passwords under their breaths. I was also certain we passed through a few walls. Of course that's ridiculous. I was paralyzed with fear. Give me a break.

I eventually realized the direction they were taking me and almost sighed with relief. This was awkward. I was going back to Dumbledore's office. I hadn't even made up my mind yet.

We entered the office, which actually seemed comforting unlike the last time I was here. Of course just about anything is better than death. Well, except Azkaban. I shuddered.

George shoved me into a chair and they recounted what they had so ingeniously deduced from my short phrase. Ugh. That organization was becoming the bane of my existence.

After they were done, Dumbledore seemed incredibly amused.

I was not.

Come on.

This was my life and future we were talking about.

I felt a great mass of anger well up against George. He thought so little of me. Well, I'll show him.

You know how people have life changing moments in their life. Right? They spend days or weeks contemplating the effect the so called decision will have on their life? Well, my life changing moment was not at all like that.

I blurted out, "I've decided to join."

Oh, don't get me wrong. It was worth it to see the stunned look on everyone's faces, even Dumbledore. Though, his surprise quickly turned into a searching look then an almost undecipherable look, which seemed to me a sort of unique amusement that had beneath it a great wisdom.

I had no idea what I was getting into.

That decision became my life.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author's Note: And so ends that passage of her life. The next (and last) few chapters of this story will be 2 or 3 years after this scene. Things will be more clearly and better explained in the next chapter. This chapter was meant to be vague.**

**The last few chapters will show some development on Pansy and George's relationship.**

**We are hoping you will enjoy that, as it will be the romance part of this story ;)**

**Chapters will be coming quicker/sooner as we work toward the end of this story. Once we finish this one, we will be writing a partial parody that will be located on our joint account, which I've mentioned before: Zabini the Pyrate**

**Thank you for all your support. **

**Thank you to our (few!) reviewers for the last chapter: EcstasyOfSesshoumaru, arrrgghimapiratenow and samkay. **

**We just LOVE hearing people support us….HINT HINT HINT.**

**That was the obnoxious side of me. I apologize. No, we are not begging for reviews ;)**


	11. Chapter 10 The Package

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 10. The Package**

_3 years later…_

I was writing furiously in the small dingy room, my face scrunched in concentration.

_When we left the scene we found that our 'package' had…_

I stopped writing when I heard the floorboards creak near the door. I looked up and said, "Oh, it's just you."

"Just me? Oh that hurts, Pansy, partner of mine."

"George, sorry to point this out, but you are hardly a partner. More like an assistant." I told him teasingly.

He rolled his eyes, and casually walked over to where I was seated.

"Hmm. Let me see that." He snatched the paper that I had been writing on from underneath my arm.

"We left at…blah blah blah…I shouted a spell at the..." He stopped, and glared at me.

"Trying to steal my thunder I see? I was the one who did that spell!" He growled at me.

"What! No! I did that spell." I objected.

"Ha. Yeah right. You know that you have barely even mastered that spell! How could you have possibly done it?"

"Well. I don't know. I just did it!"

"Somebody is being forgetful. Anyway, easily fixed!" He grabbed my quill from me, and scratched out what I had written, and replaced it with a messy scrawl that looked like it said 'and George shouted the spell…'

I rolled my eyes at him, and snatched my paper back.

"Okay, happy now?"

"Yes. Let's try and remember that I am your partner. You aren't the only one on these missions."

"Whatever you say George. We all know I do all the work. I'm the one with the brains after all." I smirked while saying that.

"I'm guessing that leaves me with the beauty and charm. Fine with me!" He grinned, pretending to vainly brush his fingers through his red mop of hair.

"You wish." I retorted.

"Hey, do you want to go get some ice cream or something?" He asked, watching me as I finished up our report.

"Um. Yeah, sure. Just give me a second." I wrote the last sentence, and then stuffed my wand in my pocket.

He cleared his throat and I frowned.

"If you dare bring up that ridiculous story one more time…" I threatened.

"Well, you are aware of the twelfth rule of wand safety, and, besides," he added, "that was entirely your fault and happened entirely because you ignored rule 12-H."

I glared at him. "Would you like that ice cream or not?"

He grinned easily. "Fine, fine. I'm coming."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning I woke up slowly.

I ruffled my extremely messy hair and shuffled to my door.

"Ugh." I said.

"What?" came the reply.

"It is way too early to see you looking this…this…" My words were slurring.

"Awake?" My very cheerful partner supplied.

"Yurg," I tried to come up with a proper sentence. "Go make me some pumpkin juice." I ordered.

"You need coffee," he insisted.

I nodded pretending that I had actually meant pumpkin juice when I had actually meant to say coffee. I was just glad he hadn't noticed. I don't think my tired brain could deal with repartee this early.

I went back to my boudoir and tried to make my hair more presentable.

I heard a sharp rap at the door and sighed, moving my weary body to answer.

I could hear the curiosity in George's voice as he casually inquired, "Well, what's in the package."

I frowned, still looking at the ordinary brown paper wrapping and glancing once more at the mysteriously empty hallway.

I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard his VERY loud and obnoxious voice right next to my ear.

"Sorry," he apologized very unapologetically.

"It doesn't make sense," my brain was beginning to function again.

"What?"

"Well, I definitely heard a knock. Why didn't they stay?" I could feel his frown.

"I mean, it's kind of odd don't you think?" I added.

George asked quickly, "Did the package come with any note?"

I shook my head.

Then I saw the paper. It turns out he did too. It also turns out that he, though I hadn't realized it, was extremely good at recognizing handwriting.

"Let me have that package!" He demanded.

"No!" I answered impetuously. I never got presents.

"It's my package!"

"You don't understand." He gritted out.

"You're just jealous 'cause you didn't get anything."

He groaned and tried to take the brown box from me.

I clung to it with the determination of a raccoon who had just discovered something shiny. Don't kill me. I was still waking up.

"Let. It. Go."

"NO!"

"Yes."

"NOOO!"

He finally tore it from my death grip and an ominous rip sounded in the suddenly very quiet flat.

"You ripped my present!"

He didn't answer.

Instead, he threw the package down the hall and into the tub and shoved me roughly behind the couch just as a loud explosion shattered MY flat. Literally.

Somewhat shaken. I looked at the wreckage that was once my beautiful newly done home.

"My beautiful newly done tub!" I groaned.

"And my expensive perfume that my cousin Layla gave to me! My gorgeous original painting by Van Gogh! My plum colored rug! My goose down, hand-stitched chair pillows! My chair!"

I looked at my smashed flat.

"My landlord is going to KILL me!"

I turned around and stared at my partner.

"What?" I asked grumpily.

He stared at me, gulping with disbelief.

"Spit it out. You look like a fish."

"You almost died!" He sputtered.

"So?"

Then his words sunk in. It was then that I did something that I never intend to do again.

"Oh." I muttered before fainting.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next thing I knew, I saw bright white, and I thought I had died.

"I'M DEAD!" I screeched.

"Hush dear; don't wake up the other patients."  
I glanced at a woman in a strange white outfit.

"I'm not insane I swear! Don't let them put me away! I'll never complain about the bunnies again!" I whimpered.

The woman gave me a strange look. "Hold on a moment…" she said, and then walked briskly out of the scary room.

I heard a whispered conversation, and then a laugh.

Whoever thought my condition was funny, well, they would die.

Seconds later, a familiar figure strolled into my prison.

" 'Ello Love! Don't worry. You're just in the hospital." George grinned at me, winking.

I gasped. "You know I hate hospitals! How dare you take me here!" I hissed.

Then I thought. "Wait, how did you get me here?"

He smirked.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Have you been eating more than usual? Because honestly, it was quite a struggle to get you here." He tried to restrain himself from laughing.

"YOU COW! I'm not heavy! I'M LIGHT. As light as a feather!" I harrumphed.

"Can you contain yourself, young lady? I will have to ask you to leave sir, if you continue to upset her."

I smirked at him, and then frowned.

He had a funny look on his face.

"Well Pans, I have good news. You can go home!"

"Yay!"

He smiled at me suspiciously, before scooping me, blanket and all and carried me out the door.

That is until the nurse looked at us, shocked, and said 'I'll take that!' before snatching my blanket away.

I breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't going to keep me here any longer.

In fact, I was so happy that I gave George a big smack on the cheek.

"I loveeeeeee you!" I said, smiling.

He looked like he blushed, but I banished the thought.

"I thought you were going to drop me for a moment there. Why?"

"Uh. Let's go now. You've had too much medication. You're not acting normal." He chuckled.

I looked around awkwardly; making sure no one was listening, before whispering "Thank you."

He looked at me for a second, before saying "No problem."

I smiled.

"Well, it's the least I could do, seeing that you had a concussion."

"Wait, how many days was I out?" I said, peering at the dark circles under his eyes.

"Um…Now, don't hurt me…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author's Note: And so starts the new part of their lives. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More romance will be in the following ones!**

**Thank you's to: samkay, Nocturnal007, arrrgghimapiratenow, Elle and What's This**


	12. Chapter 11 Stilleto

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 11. Stilleto**

Several weeks later, after my unfortunate period (seven days to be exact) of being knocked out, I was getting ready to go to a special dinner for my office when the door bell rang.

"Just a second!" I yelled toward the door, my hands in my hair finishing off my very 'elegant' french knot. I quickly finished up my hairstyle with a couple bobby pins then ran to answer the door.

"Are you almost ready to go?" He asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Yes, just let me grab my bag and my stilettos."

"Women and heels, honestly." I heard him grumble as I shuffled away.

I came back five minutes later.

"I can't find my other heel!" I shook the heel I had in my hand.

He smirked. "Right here, love." He dangled the other heel in front of me.

"How, what, did you?" I stared at him.

"It's all in a man's intuition."

I rolled my eyes.

It was then that I noticed something horrific. I gasped.

"Is that…the….yellow tie?" my eyes were wide, staring at George's tie.

"Uh, yes. I believe this is my yellow tie…" He looked at me, puzzled.

"I thought I got rid of that!" I shrieked hysterically.

"What? You! It was you!"

"Uh…what are you talking about?" I chuckled nervously.

"You tried to burn my tie and flush it down the toilet! Unfortunately for you, I happen to be a wizard. A simple spell saved it." He said, looking quite smug.

"You smarmy little frog!"

He laughed. "Do you even know what that word means, Pansy?"

"Uhh. Of course I do…" I stuttered.

"Well. Lets just say I'm not a frequenter of Hog's Head's upper rooms…"

I flushed deeply. "Er well. Okay! Its time to go!"

I smacked myself.

He gave me a strange look. "Are you okay?"

I turned an even brighter red.

_You idiot. You were supposed to smack yourself inwardly, not actually!_

Remind me never to use the word 'smarmy' ever again.

I smacked myself again, this time inwardly, and followed George out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I growled, shaking my head at all the people stumbling around, obviously having consumed one too many firewhiskeys.

Goodness, nobody cared about responsibilities or being mature anymore.

Plus, you never know what they would say while being in that state.

"Geroff me!" I snarled when someone grabbed me. Someone being a very sketchy looking middle-aged wizard with quite a portly belly.

I was starting to regret agreeing go with George and the 'gang' (my office buddies) to the Three Broomsticks after a very sophisticated meal at some wizarding restaurant in France.

"Hello my pretty!" The guy was obviously deranged.

I glared at him. "Allez loin vous excuse triste d'un homme."

The idiot stared at me blankly.

Oops, I guess I wasn't in France anymore.

"It means this." I stated, punching him in the jaw.

Lets just say it resulted in him scrambling away like the little rat he was.

Seconds later someone grabbed me again.

"Okay, buddy I thought we had an understanding…" I threw the man against the wall and raised my fist.

I giggled and dropped my fist a second later.

"Sorry George! I was just, uh, well. I knew that you. Uh." I giggled again.

What was wrong with me?

"Are you…tipsy? I can't normally reduce you to a giggling hormone enduced puddle."  
I glared at him.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to go home now. On second thought, I'm taking you home." He grabbed my arm and hauled me outside.

"What was that for? I'm fine! I'll I've had is a couple mugs of pumpkin juice!" I fumed.

"Uh, Pansy? You don't like pumpkin juice. Never have."

"Ugh. You're right! I hate it!" I took that opportunity to hurl into the bushes.

"I don't feel so well." I mumbled.

"Don't worry. I'll get you home now."

Next thing I knew, my heels were being pulled off and I was being tucked in.

"I didn't even drink!" I complained.

"I know…"

"I'm innocent. I was harassed by some creep y'know."

"Yes, Pansy…"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

I looked up at him blearily, my head pounding.

He smiled at me, and it was that moment that I completely fell asleep.

In my subconscious state, I felt him brush away my hair, kiss my forehead and whisper something.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author's Note: I apologize profusely to anyone who takes/knows French. I don't, and neither does my sister. I used an online translater. I know, lame, but I had to :P**

**For those of you who want to know what (it's supposed to) mean: Go away you sad excuse of a man.**

**Heh, if it's wrong, you have permission to smack me. On second thought, please tell me if its wrong!**

**Thank you's to: arrrgghimapiratenow and samkay, my only reviewers for the last chapter. I'm trying to convince myself that its only 'cause everyone's on vaca. **

**I really appreciate your reviews, with comments and things you think I should change. **

**It would help me very much:)**


	13. Chapter 12 A Perfect Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 12. A Perfect Beginning**

I woke up the next morning in a state of abject misery. My head was pounding, and my vision was bleary. I stumbled out of bed, and grabbed my warm winter robe before dragging myself into my kitchen toward the smell of food.

Smell of food?

I never cooked!

_The kitchen should smell like nothing. Like cleaning liquid! _

How depressing. A kitchen should smell delicious and should have a warm homey feel to it. At least, in my dreams.

It was then that I came to the revelation that someone must be cooking in my kitchen. Some strange man. Someone who had the intent of beating me into a bloody pulp and then stealing my oranges. The oranges I didn't have.

I grabbed a umbrella, and started stalking nervously down to the kitchen. I crept around the corner and swung in, screaming "A HAH! I gottcha. Give me black the bloominbloranges." I blinked. "Oranges."

There was orange, a lot of orange.

"There's two of you…"

"Good morning?" the imposter tried.

"Who are you to say 'good morning' to me, sir? Good morning my foot! In fact, good morning your trousers. Who said you could just charge in here and take my oranges? I'm going to call the bizzies on you!"

"Bizzies?"

"Police you moron!"

"I didn't even know you had oranges."

"Don't you dare judge my kitchen! Who said I don't have oranges? George said it I bet you. Bloomin' good mate he was. Left me in the lurch. Can't even see straight to defend myself. In fact, the only thing I can see right now is your orange hair. And no one has a right to have orange hair except for George. Nice, shampooed, conditioned orange hair. Nice smelling orange hair. Looks so good that I want to eat it. Yum." I stared off into space dreamily.

"I'm glad you think so."

"That voice, that voice! That deep, rough husky voice. That sends shivers down my spine every time I hear "Pansy, pansy!" Though I never say so out loud."

He gave a sharp intake of breath.

I slapped my hand over my mouth, now fully awake.

"Did I just say that? Blast! I just practically confessed to you the fact that I…"

I stopped. Idiot! What was I saying?

"I smell bacon."

"Your eyes are shifty."

"What? My eyes? Shifty? Nah.." I nervously chuckled.

"What were you going to say?" He was looking at me, with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"Your eyes look like liquid chocolate."  
I gasped.

He smirked. "Really?"

I blushed.

"You've never told me that before." He was highly interested, and intent on my reaction.

"Well you never asked for my opinion." I grumbled.

"Well actually I have, and I quote, you said that my eyes were like 'the mud under my feet'. Thanks by the way"

"I never said that!" I was upset that he thought of me like that. "Oh. I did say that, didn't I?" I whispered.

"Among other things…"

"I've been so mean to you! All these years! You never told me you actually cared!" I started to bawl now, throwing myself at my soft, fluffy carpet.

"Pansy!" he sounded miserable.

I cried harder. "You don't have to feel." Snuff "Sad for me…" sniff nosily

"I was the one who was mean to you all this time…"

"I was mean to you, even though to tell the truth, it was just to cover up the fact that I love you…I mean, all those times when I called you names, it was to hide how I couldn't stand how good you made me feel. When you called me 'Viper' I thought my heart would stop…" I continued to blubber.

Suddenly his face was right in front of mine.

Now he didn't look so sad.

"Don't get down here, I haven't vaccumed in months. You'll dirty your robes. Can't you see those dust bunnies!"

He was staring at me.

"What! Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh." I said, abruptly realizing what had been right there all along.

"What? I don't deserve _that_."

He smiled crookedly at me.

"Too bad, it's too late. I think I'm already too attached."

"To what?" I gulped.

"The dust bunnies of course." He replied dryly.

I laughed, then hiccupped. "Well, I'll have to have to say I guess…"

He chuckled. "They always say actions speak louder than words, baby…"

I snorted. "You're probably the corniest person I know."

"You know you love me for it…"

"Come here, you great ugly brute. With orange hair."

"It's red."

"Do you really want to argue that?"

"Anyway, back to the actions speak…"  
I smiled as he leaned in for a kiss.

Life was beautiful.

Life _is_ beautiful.

_**FIN.**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thanks to:**

**Samkay, Pansy-Dragon, arrrgghimapiratenow and Weasleygirl89.**

**For all others:**

**We have finally reached the end. We may eventually start on a new story later. Until then, expect short one-shot's and maybe a few outtakes from this story.**

**Thank you for all of your support, and all of the reviews!**


End file.
